


Beauty in the darkness

by Kxng



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Cuddles, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Getting Together, Hello I love Wooyu, M/M, Making Out, Short & Sweet, Wooseok just wants to comfort him, Yuto is scared of the dark, because I just can't write anything that isn't at least a little angsty, this is like written in an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kxng/pseuds/Kxng
Summary: There's a power outage and Yuto and Wooseok are stuck in the practice rooms.





	Beauty in the darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello it's me, your average irregular-updating fanfic writer who decided instead of finishing other fixs to write some fluffy Wooyu because I love them more than I will ever love myself.  
> I hope you enjoy.

It all happened quite fast,

They were all practicing the new choreography, it all went well but they decided to stay back and practice a little more on their own. No one stopped them but Hwitaek told them not to overwork and to go back to the dorms after an hour as it was already late.

 

It hadn’t been long, maybe twenty minutes tops when suddenly the music stopped and at the same time the lights turned off. It was pitch-black.  
Wooseok reached in his pocket for his phone, he turned it on and noticed it was low on battery.  
He turned on his flashlight, only to see that Yuto had already crawled to the nearest corner.

 

His knees drawn to his chest and his head buried in his arms as he tried to calm his breathing, letting out an occasional whimper.   
Wooseok’s heart hurt just from seeing Yuto like that, he rushed over to his side.

 

“Hey, Yuto.” Wooseok tried, a little awkwardly, “hey, it’s fine. It’s fine” he said as Yuto’s breath started getting heavier. Wooseok was about to talk to him again when his phone rang, startling Yuto who let out a whimper at the sudden sound. Wooseok was quick to answer when he saw Hwitaek’s caller ID.

 

“Hyu-” Wooseok started but was cut off by Hwitaek as soon as he made a sound,  
“Wooseok-ah!” Hwitaek said, a worry obviously edging his voice. “We got a call that there’s a power outage, are you and Yuto still in the building?”   
“uh, yeah we’re still in the practice rooms” he answered.  
“ah, well you can’t exactly get out since the doors work on electricity as well. They said they’d fix it as soon as possible but you might be stuck there for the entirety of the evening,” he sighed “I shouldn’t have let you practice on your own”   
“It’s fine hyung, we’re fine. My battery is almost dead though, so we won’t be able to make any calls after this one”   
“ah, I’ll hang up then. Be prepared to spend the night there, I’m sorry for these circumstances Wooseok-ah”  
“Don’t worry hyung we’ll be fine, we’ll be back before you know it” Wooseok smiled, he wasn’t sure who he was smiling for, Hwitaek couldn’t even see him.

The smile must’ve been detectable in his voice however as Hwitaek let out a chuckle, Wooseok smiled hoping his hyung wouldn’t blame himself for this situation.

 

“I hope so too Woo-”  
the line got cut off as Wooseok’s phone died.  
Wooseok turned his head to Yuto, even though it was dark he could still faintly see him. He noticed Yuto had raised his head to look at him.   
“Are you okay?” Wooseok asked him carefully.   
“I-” Yuto started before he turned his head to the side,

“you can tell me you know? Aren’t we best friends?” He said, hoping Yuto would open up to him.

 

“Yeah, of course we are” he mumbled sounding a little disappointed.  
“hyung, we’ll be fine” Wooseok said as he noticed Yuto’s gloomy mood, however it almost seemed as if the older wasn’t worried about the darkness anymore.

 

Wooseok reached out to touch Yuto when Yuto turned away from the touch noticing the movement Wooseok made. Yuto had been quite distant for a while now, Wooseok was starting to get worried. The older was never like that to him,  
“Hyung-” Wooseok said before Yuto finally said something to him.

 

“Are we just best friends?” He said, still not facing Wooseok, even if he couldn’t clearly see his face he would rather have it Yuto faced him.

“what?”

“are we just best friends Wooseok? It’s not that hard of a question” Yuto said, sounding a bit hurt.

“What do you mean? ‘Just best friends’” Wooseok said,

“Isn’t there more to this?” Yuto asked, Wooseok could hear that he was on the verge of tears.  
“When we share the bed, when I go to you when I’m afraid, When you hold me until I fall asleep, until I’m not scared anymore” he said, “does it really mean nothing to you, I know you are touchy but I thought we were different?” Yuto seemed to rub his tears away as Wooseok noticed the sudden movement of his arm to his face.

“Yuto, I-” Wooseok started,

“No Wooseok-ah, spare me. It’s stupid anyways” he laughed “I don’t need you to ridicule me or to pity me, I’m sorry I’ll try to-” Yuto said until he was roughly pulled towards Wooseok who let their lips clash together, it was messy because they couldn’t exactly see each other. Yuto whimpered into the kiss as his hands found their way in Wooseok’s hair. Wooseok’s hands fisted the fabric of Yuto’s shirt tightly as he took control of the kiss. They finally parted and both gasped for air, Wooseok could feel the tears on Yuto’s cheek as he brought his hands to his face, a little clumsily.

Yuto lunged back forwards bringing their lips back together, Wooseok tasted the saltiness of Yuto’s tears on his lips. Wooseok tugged at Yuto’s bottom lip making the older let out a repressed whine. Before returning the favor.  
When they broke apart again Wooseok brought their foreheads together.

 

“I’m sorry hyung I shouldn’t have startled you like that” Wooseok said as he tried his best to wipe the tears away. “But it was the only way to shut you up” He laughed sheepishly, Yuto wouldn’t even see it but he still felt the need to show his smile.

“Ah,” Yuto said looking down, he was grateful the lights were out otherwise Wooseok would notice how red Yuto’s face was.

 

Wooseok pulled Yuto towards him again, this time more gently. Yuto complied as he leaned forwards, Wooseok pushed Yuto’s head to his chest and hugged him as Yuto wrapped his arms around him.  


“I’m sorry you felt that way Yuto” Wooseok said, “I thought it was one-sided” he said.  
“You think I would just sneak into everyone’s bed like that when I’m scared?” Yuto chuckled silently, “we literally shower together Wooseokkie, you know you’re the only one I share the shower with”     
Wooseok laughed, “I’m sorry” he said again burying his face in Yuto’s hair.  
“Stop saying sorry and say something useful” Yuto said, Wooseok smiled.  
“well, I was hoping, now that the cat is out of the bag, you would date me? We could give this a chance?” Wooseok said.

 

Yuto was about to reply when a loud roar of thunder was heard, Yuto whimpered at the sudden sound and pressed closer to Wooseok. As if the darkness wasn’t enough it was also starting to thunder.

 

“hey, it’s fine. I’m here” Wooseok said as he brought Yuto’s face to his own to softly plant a kiss to Yuto’s lips. “We’re going to be fine” Wooseok said.   
Yuto only crawled closer to Wooseok who carefully changed their position, instead of sitting on the ground they were now lying on the ground, their limbs tangled as Yuto’s head was resting on Wooseok’s chest.

“we’re going to be fine” Wooseok said again before linking their hands together and planting a kiss on Yuto’s head.

“yeah, we are” Yuto confirmed as they dozed off on the cold hard floor of their practice room as the thunder continued to roar outside as a distant noise.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
